Sinceridad al pie de la playa
by Akatsaki
Summary: Solamente con la sinceridad podemos salir adelante, puesto que el orgullo no hace más que alejarnos de lo que queremos, y no sólo eso, sino que también provoca que lastimemos a esas personas importantes para nosotros, por eso, a partir de ahora la sinceridad ira de mi mano en todos mis pasos.


**Hola a todas, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**

**Por el título pueden darse una idea de que este one-shot era para la temporada de verano, pero pues por cuestiones de tiempo no pude traerlo hasta ahora.**

**Ojalá que les guste, puse bastante de mí en este one en particular, puesto que algunas partes son vivencias mías con un chico que quise mucho, lástima que no se puedo hacer nada, pero digo lástima por él, no por mí.**

**Como me dice una amiga: "Tú te lo ahorras, él se lo pierde", y sí, así es, lo único bueno de todo esto, es que nos queda la amistad (o al menos eso es lo que espero de corazón).**

**Bueno sin más, me retiro por el momento, les deseo mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo, cuídense mucho, mucho hermosuras.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinceridad al pie de la playa<strong>

El suelo es áspero y además irradia un calor insoportable ▬no quiero imaginarme lo que sufriría si estuviera descalza, traigo puestas mis botas ninja, gracias a ellas es soportable▬, pero es de esperarse, es un suelo terroso, rocoso, y de remate estamos en la estación de verano. De hecho debo de agradecer que aún no me haya quedado sin pies.

Llevó mi mirada jade hasta el campo en el que actualmente Naruto y Sasuke se encuentran entrenando ▬a leguas se ve que se la están pasando de maravilla▬, Kakashi los observa de pie, recargado en un árbol, resguardándose del peligroso sol y Sai se encuentra a mi lado, dibujando algo, no sé que sea, estoy esperando a que lo termine para que me lo enseñe.

▬**Sai, es tú turno conmigo ▬**le informa Kakashi, al parecer Naruto y Sasuke ya se cansaron.

Sai se levanta de su lugar y se dirige con paso firme hacía el peliplata, Naruto se deja caer cuan largo es en el verde pasto, a la sombra de un árbol, esta algo alejado de mí, por otra parte Sasuke viene hasta mi altura y se sienta a mi lado, se recarga en el mismo árbol que yo, está muy pegado a mí, tanto, que nuestras piernas ▬su pierna derecha y mi pierna izquierda▬, se rosan y juntan de vez en vez, pasa lo mismo con nuestros brazos, me encanta tenerlo así de cerca, sentir esta sensación cálida.

▬ **¿No dormiste bien? ▬**me pregunta Sasuke, ocultando su preocupación con su tonó indiferente.

▬**No, tuve que quedarme en el hospital hasta muy noche ▬**le respondo, restándole importancia.

▬**Hmp ▬**emite aburrido, yo con toda confianza, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y cierro mis ojos.

No es la primera vez que estamos en esta posición ▬admito que antes si le tiraba indirectas como, "tengo mucho sueño, me estoy durmiendo, que flojera", y él me respondía con un, "pues recuéstate, pero yo no te voy a levantar, aquí te voy a dejar", entre otros▬, actualmente, ya no le tiro esas indirectas, ya sólo me recuesto cuando se me da la gana o hasta le digo que se ponga junto a mí para que yo me recueste, y sí lo hace.

Estoy muy segura que la declaración que le hice cuando teníamos doce años sigue latente en su mente, al igual que en la mía ▬es lógico que nadie se olvida de algo como eso, creo que hasta una persona con pésima memoria podría ser capaz de recordar una declaración de ese calibre▬, pero puede decirse que quedamos como amigos, han pasado ocho años, y no se ha tocado ese tema para nada, es como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada, como si esa declaración no se haya hecho, y a la vez, puedo percibir otro tipo de sentimientos, ahh, tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación.

Hemos pasado tiempo juntos, convivido, hecho misiones los dos solos, hemos platicado de diversos temas, aprendido uno del otro, nos hemos conocido mejor, entre otros y otros, a veces pienso y siento que nuestra amistad a mejorado o a veces hasta incluso cambiado. No me quiero hacer ilusiones ▬estas no son buenas y terminas haciéndote muchísimo daño a ti mismo▬, por eso prefiero mostrarme ante él; desinteresada, sarcástica, ofreciéndole solo mi amistad.

▬ **¿Y tú libro? ▬**me pregunta después de un tiempo, me levantó levemente y tomo el libro entre mis manos.

▬ **¿Para qué lo quieres? ▬**pregunta tonta, pero la verdad, quiero escuchar esa voz que me encanta, que regularmente me saca de mis casillas, que se dirija a mí, buscando mi atención.

▬**Me dio curiosidad leerlo ▬**me respondió con una sonrisa torcida, se la respondo, le entrego el libro y regreso a mi posición anterior.

Me considero afortunada, conozco muy bien sus sonrisas, incluso su risa ▬en algunas ocasiones, yo he sido la causante de esa risa divertida, lo cual me encanta▬, igualmente ya me sé de memoria sus gestos, sus berrinches, su forma de ser, sus quejas, etcétera, etcétera. Por otra parte me siento muy desafortunada, no hago más que sufrir por él ▬ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente▬, pero supongo que eso es parte del paquete y no queda de otra más que disfrutar de todo lo que vivimos.

Nos hemos contado secretos, nos hacemos bromas, enojar a propósito, nos regalamos cosas, a veces creo que a la vista de los demás parecemos novios, pero bueno, hay novios que parecen amigos, amigos que parecen novios, esposos que parecen conocidos, entre otros, además ya quisiera yo que fuéramos novios, en fin...

▬**Por cierto Sakura… ▬**me llama Sasuke, aflojerada abro los ojos y ladeó un poco mi cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos, le prestó atención**▬. ¿Qué te paso ahí? ▬**me pregunta, señalando con si dedo índice debajo de mi labio inferior, por la impresión; creo que puse una cara de "me atrapaste".

▬ **¿No te vas a reír? ▬**le preguntó con duda.

Le encanta reírse de mí, sé perfectamente que no lo hace con la intensión de burla, eso lo sé porque él me lo ha dicho, bueno, más bien discutimos de eso y él me dejo muy en claro ese punto…

Estábamos discutiendo un día ▬regularmente nos la pasamos peleando-jugando, es algo muy raro y hasta cómico tener una relación así con Sasuke Uchiha, puesto que es muy serio y frío, pero ah, ah, Sasuke también tiene su lado divertido y entretenido▬, todo fue porque de repente y de la nada, tenía un pergamino lleno de jutsus increíbles en mi librero, lo extraño de la situación es que yo no lo compre ni lo saque de la biblioteca, Sasuke me dijo que eso pasaba cuando uno era un ninja ejemplar, yo lo tome como burla y se lo recriminé…

▬**Como eres tonto, te estás burlando de mí ▬**le dije algo molesta.

▬**No me burlo, me río, pero no me burlo ▬**me explica como sí le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

▬ **¿Entonces por qué dices que ninja ejemplar? ▬**quise saber.

▬**Por que no has hecho nada malo, en realidad eres ejemplar y pues los Anbu por mandato del Hokage dejan cosas en tú casa, por ejemplo ese pergamino que tienes ahora ▬**eso tiene sentido, pero no lo voy a dejar así.

▬**Pero te ríes de mis caras y gestos, ¿por qué lo haces? ▬**le pregunté con insistencia, él no me contestó nada, sólo volteó su cara para no verme, lo deje en paz, también volteé mi cabeza y deje salir una sonrisa feliz.

No me molesto que no me contestara aquella vez, pero porque ya sé la respuesta de esa pregunta, es lógico que no me lo volverá a decir, lo conozco y no lo creo capaz, o tal vez sí.

Recuerdo que me dio la respuesta cuando íbamos de camino a nuestras casas ▬regularmente nos vamos juntos, nos esperamos el uno al otro para irnos juntos, a veces yo me excedo y hago que nos vayamos tarde▬, yo lo estaba regañando por excederse con el entrenamiento, le dije que debería de bajar el nivel, él me dio un rotundo no, no sé qué mueca o gesto hice, pero de repente escuche la voz de Sasuke decirme:

▬**Me gustan los gestos que haces ▬**esa afirmación me sacó de onda, no puede articular palabra alguna por unos segundos.

Volteé a verlo y lo que vi me encanto, la expresión en su cara era una avergonzada, estoy segura que no planeaba decirme eso, sino que se le salió de la nada, le contesté con un gracias y decidí cambiar el tema.

▬**Hmp, no ▬**me asegura con una sonrisa divertida, estoy segura que se reirá internamente, pero de todos modos se lo contaré.

▬**Ayer estaba comiendo trozos de manzana con una kunai, mi mamá me distrajo por un momento y ¡pum! ▬**le conté, restándole importancia a la herida, él menea la cabeza en negación.

▬**Ten más cuidado ▬**me dice entre serio y divertido, le asiento.

Me acurruco un poco más a él, en verdad que tengo mucho sueño, espero que Tsunade-sama no me deje esta noche también.

▬ **¡¿Y ustedes qué?! ▬**nos grita Naruto a la altura de Kakashi y Sai, no sé a qué hora se reunió con ellos.

▬ **¡Aquí nos quedamos! ▬**le dije con obviedad, cualquiera que viera a una persona echada al pie de un árbol de la forma en la que nosotros estamos, se daría cuenta de lo cansada o aflojerada que esta esa persona.

▬ **¡Pues ya vámonos! ▬**nos ordena más obvio, según él, ruedo sus ojos.

▬**Vamos ▬**me dice Sasuke con cansancio, se levanta con toda la flojera del mundo, una vez de pie, me ofrece su mano, la tomó y me ayuda a levantarme.

▬**Pues sí, ya que ▬**digo y comienzo a caminar hacía ellos, Sasuke me sigue de cerca.

Ambos llegamos a la altura de ellos tres, Kakashi se despide y desaparece en un sonoro puff, Naruto nos arrastra a los demás a ir a comer a Ichiraku's, reanudamos la caminata en dirección al famoso restaurant de ramen, Naruto está discutiendo con Sai, Sasuke y yo nos quedamos unos pasos atrás de ellos, hay silencio entre nosotros, pero no uno incómodo, sino todo lo contrario.

Llegamos al famoso restaurant, pedimos lo que vamos a comer y esperamos en la barra, la comida fue amena, y pues no me quejo, el sabor de este ramen es muy bueno, no por nada Naruto es adicto.

▬**Bueno, entonces, ¿sí van a venir hoy? ▬**nos preguntó Naruto, más específicamente a Sasuke y a mí, Sai ya le dio su positiva respuesta.

▬**Sí Naruto, sí dejas de molestar sí ▬**le contesté ya algo cansada por la insistencia.

▬**Hmp ▬**dijo Sasuke.

▬ **¿Qué se supone que es eso, un sí o un no? ▬**se impacientó Naruto.

▬**Hmp, sí ▬**le contestó aburrido.

▬ **¡Bien, lo logre! ▬**se felicitó a sí mismo el muy cabezota.

▬**Ya me voy ▬**le informó a Naruto y a Sai con una pequeña sonrisa.

▬ **¡Nos vemos en la noche Sakura-chan, Sasuke! ▬**nos despide Naruto ruidosamente, como siempre, Sai solamente hace un ademan con la mano.

A ambos los despedí con mi mano derecha, salimos del local de comida, emprendemos camino en dirección a mi casa, caminamos a paso lento, sin ninguna prisa, pero de repente, me surge algo.

▬**Se me antoja una paleta de hielo, quiero una ▬**pido como niña chiquita, hago leves pucheros para darle un toque más anhelante, sé que tal vez ese capricho no se me cumpla, pero nada pierdo intentándolo.

Seguimos caminando por un rato más, volteó a ver a Sasuke y lo veo cambiar de dirección de la nada.

▬ **¿A dónde vas? ▬**le preguntó dudosa.

▬ **¿No querías una paleta? ▬**me responde con otra pregunta.

▬**Sí ▬**se me dibuja una sonrisa dulce y agradecida, me pongo a su altura.

Llegamos a una nevería que queda no tan lejos de mi casa, agarramos una paleta cada uno, él una de pepino con chile y yo un esquimal, nos dirigimos a la caja. Sacó el dinero para pagar.

▬**De aquí ▬**me dice Sasuke y me enseña un billete.

▬ **¿Seguro? ▬**le preguntó un poco seria.

▬**Sí ▬**me responde simplemente, le sonrió.

Sasuke paga y nos disponemos a salir del lugar, caminamos un poco y nos sentamos en una banca.

▬**Ya te lo había dicho, pero creo que se te olvido ▬**le comentó y él me presta atención, esperando a que termine**▬. Cuando fuimos aquella vez al festival, que me compraste algo para comer ▬**él hace memoria y asiente**▬. Fuiste el primer chico al que le permití que me comprara algo, no dejo que nadie me compre, excepto mis amigas, pero amigas son amigas. Me gusta comprarle a los demás, pero no que me compren ▬**le recuerdo una vivencia pasada.

▬ **¿En serio? ▬**me pregunta.

Dirán lo que quieran, pero los hombres tienen una pésima memoria, unos más que otros, pero al final de cuentas todos tienen ese mal en su cabeza.

▬**Sí, eres el único al que he dejado ▬**le confirmó, para que no le queden dudas, espero que no se le olvide esta vez.

Entre platica y platica nos terminamos de comer la paleta, me acompaña hasta mi casa y quedamos de vernos en la noche para ir al convivio que organizó Naruto en su departamento, que bueno que es una pequeña reunión, puesto que el lugar está muy pequeño para una fiesta.

Entró a mi casa con algo de flojera, la verdad ni ganas tengo de ir, pero no puedo quedarle mal al cabeza hueca de Naruto, me dejo caer en el sillón más grande, dejo colgando mis manos en el respaldo, me quedo en esa posición por unos buenos momentos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, mi casa está limpia, el papeleo del hospital está en orden, no tengo nada pendiente, así que será mejor que me duerma un rato, no soy partidaria de dormir en el día, pero estoy muy cansada, y estoy segura que hoy me desvelaré más, por tanto no es mala idea reponer un poco de energía.

Me levanto como puedo del sillón ▬puesto que me quede muy pero muy a gusto aquí, mi cuerpo descansó en el instante en que toque el mueble mullido▬, arrastró mis pies hasta mi habitación ▬que desgraciadamente esta en el segundo piso▬, entro y me dejo caer de pecho en la cama cuan larga soy, estiró mi mano hasta el buro, y tomó mi celular, me doy la vuelta para quedar de espaldas, desbloqueo el aparato telefónico y veo las notificaciones.

▬**Un mensaje de texto y una llamada perdida ▬**entro al registro de llamadas, el número es de Ino, ahora entro en el buzón de entrada y leo el mensaje, también es de mi rubia amiga.

_**Nos vemos en la noche frentona, por favor te llevas ese collar azul que me gusto tanto, te lo regreso otro día.**_

▬**Todo quieres cerda ▬**le recriminó con burla, esa misma respuesta se la plasmo en el mensaje que estoy escribiendo, se lo envió.

No es necesario que le ponga un "sí Ino, te lo presto", el "todo quieres" es más que suficiente, ella me conoce bien y sabe cuáles son mis respuestas, igualmente yo la conozco muy bien a ella, me alegra saber que tengo una amiga ▬amigos▬, que me dicen cuando estoy mal, que me regañan, que me quieren por ser como soy y que se preocupan por mí.

El sueño empieza a pesarme, los ojos se me empiezan a cerrar de la nada, con las últimas energías me pongo de lado, casi en posición fetal, veo la pantalla del teléfono, el reloj marca las tres y media de la tarde, entro a la aplicación "alarma" y la pongo para que suene a las siete…

* * *

><p>Una canción muy conocida llega hasta mis oídos, la melodía del piano empieza a llenar mis sentidos y finalmente me despierta, la letra hace acto de presencia, la canción se llama "lo que siento es amor", y la cantante es "Myriam", frustrada me levanto de mi cama y comienzo a alistar mis cosas, el convivio empieza a las ocho y media de la noche ▬a penas tengo tiempo de arreglarme▬, a veces odio que Sasuke sea tan puntual, pero debe de entender que soy mujer y debo arreglarme.<p>

Ya tengo todo, llevó mis cosas a mi baño y lo dejo ahí, regreso a mi habitación y alisto los últimos detalles, dejo el maquillaje en mi peinador y los tacones junto a la cama, dejo todo listo.

Me regreso a mi baño y me dispongo a bañarme, me baño con calma y esmero ▬el esmero es en dejar bien perfumado mi cuerpo y cabello, Sasuke siempre me saluda de beso, y últimamente tiene la maña de agarrarme de los hombros, agarrarme el cabello, las manos, en fin, ya hay más contacto físico, y obviamente quiero dejarlo encantado con mi aroma.

No tardo tanto como imagine, salgo, me pongo el short y blusa que seleccione para la ocasión ▬el short de color mezclilla hace resaltar más mi piernas, y la blusa de color negro, con un pequeño escote resalta mi cintura y senos, Sasuke disimula muy bien, pero si lo que cachado viéndome las piernas y el escote en más de una ocasión.

Salgo del baño y voy y me siento en frente del peinador, comienzo a maquillarme ▬casi no me gusta pintarme, sólo lo hago cuando tengo ganas o cuando debo hacerlo, en caso de fiestas, reuniones y trabajo▬, decido usar una sombra de color azul oscuro en el parpado, como segunda sombra una de color negro, delineador negro, rímel negro y un labial de color rojo oscuro y seductor, finalizo echándome perfume ▬a Sasuke no le gustan los perfumes, pero él mismo se contradice, dice que el mío sí le gusta, y la verdad esa afirmación se me hace extraña.

Voy hasta mi cama, me siento en ella y me calzo los tacones ▬tacones que amo, puesto que resaltan aún más mis piernas▬, alisto mi bolsa, poniendo dentro lo necesario, también incluyo el collar que quiere Ino ▬mí cabello ya se seco un poco, lo cepillo y lo dejo suelto, así luce más su largo.

Cuando considero que estoy lista, suena la puerta, son las ocho en punto, apago la luz y bajo las escaleras con energías renovadas ▬involuntariamente una sonrisa aparece en mis labios, hago una mueca metal y desaprobatoria▬, llego a la puerta y la abro.

▬**Hola ▬**me saluda Sasuke con una sonrisa, de esas que me encantan y que creo que sólo me dedica a mí, o al menos así lo siento y conozco esa sonrisa suya.

No agrega nada más ▬pero eso ya lo esperaba▬, mis amigos, conocidos, me dicen lo guapa que me veo cuando me arreglo, me chulean, pero Sasuke nunca lo ha hecho, sin embargo Ino le saco algo importante, se mandaban mensajes un día e Ino ▬mi gran amiga que ya no sabe cómo hacerme la vida de cuadritos▬, le preguntó a Sasuke que sí estaba bonita, él le contestó un: "hmm, pues la verdad sí esta bonita, tiene unos ojos muyhermosos, pero no le digas" ▬no sé síSasuke en verdad es tonto o muy inocente, tal vez sea ambas▬, Naruto me dijo que Sasuke le dijo eso a Ino porque sabía que me diría, pero yo creo que no es así.

▬**Hola ▬**le respondo con una sonrisa, la que sólo le dedico a él**▬. ¿Nos vamos? ▬**ya sé la respuesta, pero aún así pregunto.

Sasuke asiente, apago la luz y cierro con llave. Caminamos lentamente, al fin y al cabo es temprano, fácilmente podemos llegar a muy buena hora, además no tengo nada de prisa, prefiero ir lento y pasar más tiempo con él, sólo con él, la plática no tarda en hacerse presente...

En el exterior le muestro lo feliz que estoy con su compañía, pero en estos mismos instantes, por dentro me estoy volviendo a destrozar.

Paso más tiempo con él, incluso le gano a Naruto, él mismo Sasuke me ha dicho que pasa más tiempo conmigo, y eso de cierta forma me duele, odio hacerme daño a mi misma ▬puesto que Sasuke no hace nada por ilusionarme, para él todo es amistad, y yo debo aparentar que siento lo mismo, no puedo permitir que se dé cuenta que aún siento algo por él, por ningún motivo debo permitirlo.

Llegamos al hogar de Naruto, entramos y saludamos a los invitados ▬Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji y una chica de nombre Hana que no me cae tan bien▬, todo marcha bien, bromas, plática, comida, buen ambiente, hasta que de la nada, Sasuke se me desaparece, no sé a dónde se fue.

▬ **¿Y Sasuke? ▬**le preguntó a los presentes.

▬**En la cocina, hablando con Hana ▬**me informa Naruto como si nada.

▬**Ah ▬**digo simplemente, sí antes me caía mal "esa", ahora me cae mucho peor**▬. ¿Ino? ▬**la llamo, ella me presta atención, le hago señas con los ojos y ella me entiende al instante, nos apartamos un poco de todos**▬. ¿No crees que ya sea algo tarde? ▬**le preguntó, trato de ocultar mis celos.

▬**No debes de enojarte, le estas dando mucho interés al asunto ▬**me dice Ino, tratando de hacerme recapacitar.

▬**No, ya quiero irme, ya son las once y media ▬**digo, renuente a quedarme.

▬**Ahh, está bien amiga, vamos ▬**me complace Ino en mis rabietas.

Nos despedimos de la bolita de amigos y nos dirigimos a la salida, nos encaminamos por las calles oscuras y desiertas de Konoha, llego la hora de separarnos, debemos de tomar caminos distintos para llegar cada una a su casa.

▬ **¿Estarás bien? ▬**le asiento mecánicamente, ahora mismo me siento traicionada, algo realmente tonto, pero así me siento, también estoy celosa, muy, debería decir**▬. Ya sabes, no importa lo noche que sea, mi celular estará a mi lado en todo momento ▬**me recuerda Ino con una sonrisa sincera, se acerca a abrazarme, le aceptó gustosa el abrazo.

▬**Gracias Ino ▬**le digo y la estrecho más, me separo y nos despedimos de beso y otro abrazo.

Camino a mi casa lo más rápido que puedo, creo que ahora mismo sería capaz de derrumbar todo Konoha sí me lo propongo, lo que me da más coraje es ponerme celosa, ser celosa es algo tonto.

Llego a mi casa y entro como un remolino rosa, muy enojada, azoto la puerta detrás de mí y camino dando pisotones al pobre suelo, tomo un cojín del sillón, lo llevó a mi cara y gritó... ya estoy mejor, al menos por el momento, me siento en el suelo, recargando mi espalda en el sillón, sacó mi celular y le escribo un mensaje a Sasuke.

▬**Payaso ▬**envió ese contenido a su celular.

▬ **¿Por qué? ▬**casi al instante, me envía su respuesta, algo que odio que haga, que responda al instante, está bien, no odio eso, lo amo, pero ese no es el caso ahora.

▬**Te lo dejo de tarea ▬**tecleó y mando rápidamente.

▬ **¿Me perdonas? ▬**me pregunta, uyyy es un…

▬**No sé, tendrás que hacer meritos ▬**le respondo dolida.

▬**Está bien ▬**también odio que me complazca.

▬**Ya no te quiero ▬**envió y por una parte me arrepiento, pero soy muy orgullosa.

▬**Me vale, yo sí te quiero, aunque no parezca ▬**ese fue un golpe bajo, las lágrimas se hacen presentes en mis ojos, las siento deslizarse por mis mejillas, mi pecho se oprime dolorosamente, arrojó el celular lejos de mí; hasta el sillón individual, ahí cae, me alivia un poco que no se haya caído al suelo. No quiero saber nada de ese tonto.

Lloró en silencio, cierro mis puños, no lo soporto más, comienzo a gemir débilmente, las fuerzas se me acaban, los gemidos se hacen más altos, gimo con fuerza esta vez, me llevo las manos al pecho, intentando hacer algo, lo que sea, sólo quiero que el dolor sea menos.

Sé perfectamente que soy una tonta por hacer lo que estoy haciendo, sé que le importo, sé que hay interés, sé que me quiere… pero no es suficiente, tengo muchísimo miedo de perderlo, de quedarme sin él, de no volver a verlo, de ya no bromear-pelear con él, de escuchar su voz, sentir sus brazos…

¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué, por qué tengo que sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué tuve que conocerlo?... ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de nuevo de él?

¡No! ¡No, no! ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?! ¡Acabo de exponerle en la cara mis celos, fui muy impulsiva, una tonta total y completa! ¡Sakura eres una total tonta! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!

Me levanto jadeante del suelo, apago la luz y salgo corriendo a mi habitación, me dejo caer en la cama, dejo todo a oscuras, al fin y al cabo quiero llorar a gusto, y que mejor que a oscuras, me desahogo como sí mi vida dependiera de eso…

* * *

><p>Me siento horrible, me duele la cabeza, siento como si me la estuvieran taladrando, me arden y duelen los ojos, me pesa el pecho; me duele horrores… ya recordé porque me siento así.<p>

¡Soy una tonta! Tengo que arreglar las cosas, debo dejar mi orgullo de lado, yo fui la culpable, toda la culpa es mía, tome un papel que no me corresponde, debo disculparme con él.

Bajo las escaleras, busco el celular y veo la hora ▬son las ocho exactas▬, pongo la opción de nuevo mensaje, y comienzo a escribir con el corazón, le digo como me siento ▬pero dejando claro que no son celos▬, le cuanto los problemas que he tenido últimamente, envió el mensaje a su destinatario, bloqueo y guardo el aparato en mi short ▬que no me quite por estar llorando.

Me tomo un yogurt líquido y me voy a bañar, me relajo absolutamente de todo lo que traigo dentro. Salgo del baño un poco mejor, la posible respuesta de Sasuke me tiene con el pendiente, ¿y sí se enojo? ¿Y sí ya no quiere saber nada de mí?...

Un sonido, más específicamente el tonó de mi celular me saca de mis negativos pensamientos, en un impulso me voy corriendo escaleras abajo ▬hay voy otra vez de impulsiva, llegó hasta el celular y abro el mensaje.

▬**Discúlpame por no poder ayudarte, es lo único que me pone triste, y no te preocupes, ya estaba pensando en una forma de contentarte. No me moleste, no me enojaría contigo. Y pues échale ganas. Ya sabes que soy frío, así que es muy extraño que le diga a alguien que lo quiero o algo así. Hmp ¿quieres ir a la playa hoy? ▬**sin duda me acaba de enamorar más con ese mensaje.

▬**Ahh Sasuke tonto ▬**me quejo con dulzura, le mando un sí como respuesta, él me manda otro mensaje diciéndome que pasará por mí.

Me alistó con ropa casual, un sencillo pescador de color rojo, una blusa manga corta de color blanco y mis sandalias ninja. Lo espero con ansias, pasan veinte minutos y llega, nos dirigimos a la playa ▬pensó lo mismo que yo, trae ropa casual; un pantalón azul, una camisa manga corta de color negro y sandalias.

Él sabe que me encanta el mar, que lo amo. Me quito mis sandalias y las dejo en la arena, me acerco muy emocionada a la orilla, dejo que el mar moje mis pies desnudos, Sasuke se acerca y se pone a mi lado izquierdo, también se quito sus sandalias.

▬**Quería decirte algo ▬**me saca de mi fascinación.

▬**Dime ▬**volteó a verlo sonriente, él voltea su cara al lado contrario, se ve tan tierno.

▬**Te quiero ▬**me dice con pena, sonrió con ternura.

▬**Lo sé, yo también te quiero ▬**le digo sincera y muy feliz.

▬ **¿Quieres ser mi novia? ▬ **¡¿Qué?!

Parpadeó desconcertada… una sonrisa adorna mis labios, Sasuke voltea a verme con curiosidad, expando más mí sonrisa, bueno, es lo más que puedo esperar de él, lo conozco bien, y otra cosa que amo es que no sea cursi y que me demuestre las cosas a su manera, que sea así de directo.

▬**Te tardaste mucho, ¿no crees? ▬**otra de mis preguntas tontas.

▬**Hmp, mejor tarde que nunca… no me has respondido ▬**me dice con una sonrisa torcida, le respondo la sonrisa.

▬ **¿Tú qué crees? ▬**le preguntó, alzando mis cejas.

▬**Hmp, sí ▬**le sonrió dándole la razón**▬. Dame un beso ▬**me pide-exige, pongo mi cara de "no, no lo creo".

▬**Ven por el ▬**le digo, le saco la lengua y salgo corriendo.

▬**Ya verás **▬me dice y empieza a corretearme.

Corro y corro todo lo que puedo, pero finalmente me atrapa, me abraza y nos hace caer a los dos, él queda arriba y yo abajo, mi corazón palpita como loco, tanto por el ejercicio como por lo que se avecina, un beso que anheló desde hace años, Sasuke se acerca lenta y tortuosamente, rosa sus labios con los míos y finalmente me besa con gran cariño, estoy segura que pronto ese cariño que nos tenemos se convertirá en amor…

Al final… al final tanto sufrimiento valió la pena, ahora entiendo esa frase que dice "para poder amar te tiene que doler". Fue doloroso, muy, pero finalmente alcance lo que más anhelaba, y lo conseguí porque luche por él, por Sasuke y también porque fui sincera.

Solamente con la sinceridad podemos salir adelante, puesto que el orgullo no hace más que alejarnos de lo que queremos, y no sólo eso, sino que también provoca que lastimemos a esas personas importantes para nosotros, por eso, a partir de ahora la sinceridad ira de mi mano en todos mis pasos.


End file.
